All Grown Up
by PaperAirplanes98-17
Summary: A twist on the original Pokemon games and their remakes Firered and Leafgreen. Rated for violence and some language. Rating may change.


:::All Grown Up:::

"Oh my baby is all grown up!" Red's mother cried as the boy crossed her line of sight.

"I'm not grown up. I'm eleven," Red said stubbornly. Hearing this the first time was bearable. But after listening to this about a million times within three days, the wistfulness became annoying and embarrassing.

The eleven year old's mother sighed. "I'm sorry Red. It's just that…" She was on the verge of tears.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll keep in touch. I was going to leave sometime in my life. You might as well get this stage over with," Red replied awkwardly, "anyway, you won't be alone forever. Dad's coming home soon."

She smiled weakly. "I'm scared for you, hon. There are so many crimes out in the cities, and if I had it my way, you wouldn't leave until you were at least twenty!"

"Yeah, but we have a law about that," Red informed her. "Besides I really want a Pokémon, so I don't mind."

The law, Red thought, was absolutely ridiculous. As much as he wanted a Pokémon to train and compete with in the league, how in the world did the lawmakers come to believe eleven year old kids on their own were guaranteed safety even with Pokémon by their side? The law required every eleven year old child and up to compete in at least one league. The child would receive a license from the Indigo League to own and train Pokémon on their eleventh birthday and start a badge collecting journey soon after. Battling against the Elite Four and the Champion were optional, however.

After an awkward silence, Red's mother handed him a big yellow backpack; he staggered from the great weight.

"Mom… What's in here?" Red questioned.

"Oh, just the necessities," she replied, "your toothbrush, toothpaste, a water bottle, clean underwear and socks, a first aid kit, a whistle- you never know-, money, an extra hat, fifteen Potions, twenty cans of food just in case you're in the wild, a sewing kit, a pair of headphones, swim trunks, fifteen Pokéballs- Professor Oak may not give you any-, a camera, paper, pencils, your iPod, a extra backpack because this one might rip, SAT books- got to know your basic skills-, extra shirts, extra pants, and sunscreen."

Red gaped at her.

"Too much?" she asked. He nodded.

Five minutes later, the bag was repacked to hold only his toothbrush, toothpaste, water, five pairs of socks and underwear, disinfectant and several Band- Aids, five Potions, one can of food, the sewing kit, five Pokéballs, a camera, paper, one mechanical pencil, some pages from the SAT books, two shirts, one pair of shorts, and a small bottle of sunscreen. Red slipped the bag straps on and felt relieved; the bag was at a comfortable weight. The rest would be mailed if he needed them.

Bidding good- bye to his tearful mother was not easy. When he finally stepped out of the house, he felt guilty and uneasy. The boy felt as if he had a magnetic pull toward the house when he took a few steps away from the door. Nevertheless, he ran without a glance to the esteemed Professor Oak's lab to receive his first Pokémon.

* * *

><p><em>OAK LABORATORY:<em>

_PROF. SAMUEL OAK, _a plaque on the building's entrance declared.

"So this is the famous lab," a man muttered. He pulled his fedora down to hide his face and turquoise hair, obviously not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

"Whoa, excuse me!" someone cried. Too late. A kid crashed into him and knocked him down on the ground.

"Ow! Watch it!" he commanded furiously. He stood up and dusted off his now dirty white pants.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy cried.

"Whatever," the man growled and glared at the boy.

"This yours?" the little twerp asked.

'Shit,' he thought when he saw that the boy had his fedora, 'my cover's blown!'

"Yeah," he replied, masking his horror and anger. He snatched the hat away.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I'm Red by the way," the boy said before hurrying into the building. By looking the type and state of clothes this Red was wearing, the man deduced the boy was a new trainer. He smiled to himself at his new found discovery.

"Well, well, _Red_, I'm sure we'll meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said before, this is a twist on the original Pokemon Red and Green/the remakes. Right now, the story really isn't worth being M- Rated, but if it is later on, please do inform me. I won't be offended. Can anyone guess who "the man" is? Kudos to you if you're that smart~**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm not Japanese and my name ain't Satoshi Tajiri. So I'm pretty sure I don't own Pokemon.**

_**Please leave a review**_


End file.
